


Snow Days

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also give me stimmy technoblade or give me death, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, I have no idea how to tag things my friends, Not proofread or edited we die like Wilbur after blowing up manberg, Philza is a dad, Sledding, Snow, Technoblade has ADHD, found family fluff, right at the end :), very very slightly references to murder and strangling but it's in a brothers-roughhousing way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Techno flies to the UK to spend a week of winter with his family. It's pure, tooth-rotting fluff. Also Techno brings his dog, because why not.
Relationships: if you turn this shippy I will make sure your bloodline ends with you, no - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 397





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot explain why this is so long. I thought it was going to be 1000~ words max. I got a little carried away. This took me four days.

Phil snorted from his position on the porch, watching his two youngest sons wrestle in the snow. Wilbur currently had Tommy in a headlock, but Tommy had a handful of snow and looked to be about three seconds from shoving it down Wilbur's shirt, so he doubted Wilbur would hold him long.

Techno would be arriving soon, then they would head out for a standard family day at the park, but until then he had forced the other two out of his house for fear of property damage.

Wilbur let out a very masculine screech and twisted away from Tommy, leaving the teenager cackling as Wilbur yanked off his scarf.

“YOU LITTLE BASTARD CHILD” Wilbur lifted his black-and-mustard striped scarf in front of himself and lunged, sending a scuff of snow across the driveway as he fought for leverage.

“Don't kill your brother,” Phil called passively from the porch, “Or at least wait for me to legally adopt him so I can get the insurance money”

Tommy made a noise that he would refuse to call a squeal as he dove away from Wilbur, just as Phil heard the distinct crunch of car tires on snow and glanced up to see Techno pulling into the driveway.

Phil raised a hand to wave as the drivers-side door opened, and bit back a wheeze when his pink-haired son just opened his arms to the sides and faceplanted into the snow with no hesitation.

“TECHNO!” Tommy exclaimed, bounding over like an overexcited puppy to dog-pile on Techno, with Wilbur right at his heels.

Techno grunted but didn't move for a few moments, when he finally did he rolled over unceremoniously and sat on top of his smallest brother- Wilbur was smart enough to get out of the way- for a moment before getting up and finally offering Phil a smile back. 

Wilbur put an arm over Techno with a smile. “Nice to see ya, Tech.” Techno slow-blinked at him for a moment before spinning sharply and throwing his arms around Wilbur.

“I did not fly eleven hours for a hug that you're not even going to commit too, Wilbur”

Wilbur chuckled and hugged him back for aproximately two seconds before yelping and jumping back, arching his back. “TOMMY YOU GREMLIN BASTARD CHILD-”

He was cut off by Phil wrapping Techno in a hug with a laugh. “Let's get your stuff out of the car then we can wrangle the disaster children and head out.”

Techno ducked out of the hug and stepped around the front of the car, opening the passengers seat door and pulling out a small cat carrier. 

“You have a CAT?” Tommy yelled from where he was sprawled on his stomach in the snow.

“No, I have a penguin.” Techno set the carrier on the ground and opened the grate, letting his small dog out. “It costs less to fly with a cat carrier than a dog one, Thomathy”

“Okay, ONE never call me that again, and TWO YOUR DOG IS SO CUTE” Tommy scrambled over to the driveway, sitting cross-legged in front of the car and whistling at the dog.

“His name is Floof and if you touch him I will obliterate you, Thomathy” Techno deadpanned, moving to join Phil at the back of the car to unpack his suitcase and duffel bag. 

Phil hoisted the suitcase without much difficulty, Techno managing to wrestle his duffel bag away from the older man before he could grab both his bags.

“Let's get your bags in your room then we can attempt to corral the gremlin children” Phil laughed, heading up the stairs to the porch and fumbling with the doorknob.

Techno, of course, dropped his duffel bag right beside the door when he followed Phil inside.

Phil led Techno to the spare bedroom where he'd be staying, (Wilbur and Tommy were staying in a hotel nearby. Phil didn't think he could handle all three of his children in the same house overnight,) and set the suitcase on the floor.

Techno had, unwisely, trusted Wilbur and Tommy to get Floof inside, which resulted in Wilbur calling in the most guilty voice possible, “Phiiiiiiiiil?”

“oh god” Phil muttered, leaning out of Techno's doorway. “What, problem child #2?” 

“Dogs are allowed on couches in this house right?”

Phil gently rested his palm against his face for a moment before calling back; “Yes, we have blankets on the couches for a reason.” 

He faintly heard Tommy mutter “oh thank god” from the other room as Techno snorted behind him. 

“You should unpack a bit then meet us in the living room, I'll either be wrestling the children or hiding in the bathroom” Phil informed, heading out of the room with a soft chuckle. 

Techno unpacked the essentials; (see: red weighted blanket and laptop;) and headed back into the living room to find Tommy lying on his back on the floor with his feet up on the couch, probably the one position Phil wouldn't approve of.

Techno flopped onto the same couch as Tommy's feet, scooping Floof onto his lap and burying his nose in the fluffy white dogs head for a moment. 

Wilbur stepped into the room from what could only be assumed to be the bathroom, and Floof hopped off Techno's lap... right onto Tommy's stomach.

Tommy wheezed and did a sharp sit-up, blue eyes bulging. Techno stifled a laugh.

“Techno! Your dog almost killed me!” 

Techno pulled out his phone, looking at the blank screen as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. “It's a shame he failed” 

Tommy was halfway across the room to grab a pillow to throw at Techno when Phil came back in, raising one eyebrow at the sight.

Techno, sitting on the couch looking at his phone without a care in the world. Tommy, in the middle of the room with his hand on a spare pillow, and Wilbur, leaning on the doorframe with half a smirk on his face as he watched the chaos unfold.

“I can explain...?” Tommy offered weakly.

“My dog jumped on his stomach and he tried to murder me,” Techno supplied without looking up.

Tommy looked to Wilbur, probably hoping he would cover for him, but Wilbur just held up his hands and said “I'm staying out of this one” with a half-concealed grin.

Phil clapped his hands together loudly before Tommy could protest, catching everyone's attention. “Alright my problem children, let's get dressed for the weather and go enjoy the weather while it lasts!” 

Techno stood up far faster than he normally did and whooped. “Yes! Screw california I desire frostbitten toes and... whatever”

“You could have just like, driven up to canada or something.” Tommy suggested from where he still stood by the armchair. 

“Bold of you to assume I can drive”

“I LITERALLY watched you pull into the driveway, Technoblade”

“... Bold of you to assume I can drive... legally” 

“Alright Technoblade you're sitting in the back with Tommy” Phil interjected, hiding a grin of his own. 

“HEY! I want to sit in the front” Tommy blurted, shooting Phil a glare as the oldest stepped into the next room and opened a closet that presumably held spare winter clothes.

“Sorry Toms, whoever's in the front seat gets to control the music and I'm not giving you that power” Wilbur cut in, pulling on his brown jacket and glancing around. “Has anyone seen my scarf?”

“I think I saw you trying to strangle a child with it” Phil offered, shrugging on his own green coat while Techno trailed into the room to loot Phil's closet.

He found a red coat with pink lining that was exactly his aesthetic and pulled it on, crouching to look for boots that would fit him while Wilbur attempted to grab Tommy in another headlock.

He pulled on brown boots that were just a little too small and called out, “Flooooof”

A long moment of silence passed, then he got up and sighed. “Sometimes he comes”

Tommy snorted, Wilbur taking the moment of distraction to pounce, while Techno went back to the living room to grab his dog. 

“Is it safe for a dog to be out in this weather?” Phil checked, setting his striped hat on his head and delibrately ignoring the two wrestling like children on the other side of the room. 

Techno gave his best shit-eating grin and pulled something from behind his back. A dog sweater. Phil snorted and buried his face in his hands with a cackling laugh. “Techno you did NOT”

“I didn't what?” he asked innocently, lifting Floof under the belly to pull him into the pink sweater. 

“Don't you dare fucking say you also got dog booties.” 

Techno raised his eyebrows with a grin. “You said it, not me” 

“Techno. Why.”

“The correct question is why not, Phil. Floof's comfort means more to me than my own life.” he pulled red dog-booties out of the bag he'd dropped by the door and made grabby hands at Floof.

After an embarassingly long time attempting to wrestle his dog into boots everyone (including dogs) had gotten into clothes suitable for the weather and Phil was parading them out the door with waving arms.

Wilbur hopped into the front seat before Techno or Tommy even got off the porch, so they took the backseats, giving Wilbur matching glares. 

Phil took the drivers seat and turned to look over his shoulder, putting his hand on the other front seat in the most dad fashion Techno had ever witnessed.

“Everyone ready to go? Nobody needs to pee or forgot to grab anything?” 

“No, dad, we're all ready to go.” Tommy proclaimed, putting his feet up on the back of Wilbur's seat.

“If you kick my chair I will kick you in the shins as soon as we get out of this car” Wilbur informed him while Phil gave the wear-your-seatbelt-you-disaster-child lecture.

Techno tuned them out by putting in earbuds that were plugged into nothing and stared out the window until the car started moving. Wilbur took control of the radio and gave Tommy the most shit-eating grin in the rearview mirror and started playing the worst pop music he could pull up on his phone. 

Tommy groaned and covered his ears, bending forward in his seat. “Whyyyyyy must you make me suffer this way, Wilbur?” 

“Because it's very funny to watch.”

Techno pulled out his earbuds and grinned. “Think of the content he could get making a storytime about how he bullied Tommyinnit with Technoblade and Philza sitting by”

Phil silently reached over and turned the music dial all the way down, snatching the phone out of Wilbur's hand and tossing it back to Techno without looking away from the road. “Put on one of Wilbur's songs, most of them are on my iTunes” 

Techno quickly thumb-scrolled through Phil's iTunes until he found one of Wilbur's albums, tapping a random song as Wilbur groaned dramatically.

“Think of the CONTENT, Wilbur. My video titles for the next three months will be nothing but talking about how I bullied Wilbur Soot”

“So you mean your next video and possibly the one after that if you're lucky?”

“Okay that one hurt a little bit. Phil save me.”

Phil turned up the music and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he swayed lightly to the guitar.

~

They pulled into the parking lot outside the park and Phil turned sideways in his seat to look over the back.

“Alright, I have four sleds and three hours before we have to get home. Whoever gets to the sleds firsts claims them unless I get there last in which case I get the good foam one with handles”

“Bet” Techno and Tommy said in unison, throwing open their doors and springing for the cars trunk.

Somehow Phil got there before Tommy and claimed one of the foam sleds, Techno snatching the other and leaving Wilbur with the toboggan and Tommy with the saucer.

Tommy shot him dagger-eyes as they trekked to the top of the hill, taking the path beside the slope to avoid getting run over by fellow sledders.

Wilbur set his sled at the top of the hill and got a running start, giving Tommy a shit-eating grin as he did a nosedive onto his sled, catching himself on the front of his toboggan and letting his momentum send him down the slope at high speed.

Tommy had been half-wrestling Phil up the hill for the other foam sled, Techno casually falling back to avoid the combat ahead of him. Tommy had finally accepted defeat and was trying to balance standing up on his saucer.

Techno took a moment to sit cross-legged on his sled before taking off- he wasn't unwilling to admit that sitting at a computer all day playing video games hardly did wonders for your physical strength- before grabbed the handles and awkwardly shuffle-hopping to the top of the slope and letting physics do the rest.

Phil stayed at the top to watch Floof, watching everybody race back to the top. Tommy took off like a cannonball, grinning from ear to ear and carrying his sled on his back like a turtle shell. Wilbur took a moment to look upslope for his scarf, which had landed about halfway down, and Techno spread his arms and legs once he hit the bottom and just spun.

Tommy got to the top first, naturally, and Phil grabbed his sleeve before he could take off again. “We're taking turns watching the dog, first come first serve.” he dropped the leash into Tommy's hand and took off before the teen could protest.

Tommy plopped down on his sled and lifted Floof to his lap, grinning as the dog snuffled at his red scarf. Wilbur hit the top and spent a while lining up his sled, so Tommy slid forward casually and gave the back of the toboggan the hardest kick he could without sending himself and Floof over the edge.

He was delighted to hear Wilbur shout “YOU LITTLE BASTARD CHILD” as he slipped out of hearing range.

Techno reached the top and peered over the edge to see Wilbur fall off his sled trying to grab the scarf and head downhill backward, letting out a “hah” before setting his own sled down.

“Don't you DARE leave me on doggy-duty again-” Tommy was cut off by Techno lying down on his stomach, gripping the handles and grinning at Tommy. “You little-”

Then he was gone, pressing his chin to the sled and letting himself build momentum. He didn't slow down across the flat stretch at the bottom until he stuck out his feet, noticing that the trails from other sleds going long weren't much farther than his had been. Oh-kay... time to get as far as I can and destroy these children.

He raced back uphill to find Wilbur on doggy-duty, Phil seeing if he could kneel on the sled and go down (he could) and Tommy figuring out what the least practical way he could descend aside from standing on his sled (which had failed miserably).

Techno braced his sled at the edge of the hill, slightly slanted but no so much so as to go over the edge without someone pushing it, and braced himself on top of it, feet digging into the snow to prevent him from going too fast. 

“Phil! I could use a shove!”

Phil instantly scrambled over to brace his hands against Techno's sled. “Tell me when to go, Tech”

“NOW” Techno yelped, pulling his arms up like a turtle for minimum air resistance and grinning like a child in a candy store as he shot downhill. He shifted his weight as he reached the flat bit, pressing as flat as he could for equal distribution across the ground.

On the slopes you could put your weight in the middle and let momentum carry you downhill, but on flat ground you needed to preserve momentum so that you didn't sit too hard on the front or back and bring yourself to a painful halt.

He got about three-quarters of the way to the longest streak and narrowed his eyes, following the streak uphill with his eyes. It looked like they'd gotten a boost from a long-destroyed snow bump, which he could only replicate by making a ramp. He temporarily ditched his sled and started packing snow into the best ramp he could.

He didn't start at the bottom, instead making it a branch from the slope itself so he couldn't nosedive his sled into the ramp and stop all him momentum, and it had to be well-packed enough to take the weight of a person at high speeds...

He got distracted until Wilbur whooped from somewhere above him and came spiraling back down to the base of the slope clutching his scarf victoriously above his head.

Most of the trip went similarly. People rotating out on doggy-duty (Phil once decided to take Floof down the slope with him and claimed it was the best time of either of their lives), Techno trying to destroy the record he was sure some twelve year old was proud of getting, and Tommy and Wilbur competing about things only brothers could find competition in.

They piled back into the car panting, grinning and wrestling for the front seat (see: Tommy and Wilbur). Phil slumped against the drivers seat as Techno lifted Floof from Wilbur's arms to his lap after buckling up.

He spent most of the drive playing with Floof's dog-booties and making baby-noises at him, tuning out Tommy screeching “Ten thousand bottles of beer on the wall, ten thousand bottles of beer-” and Wilbur fighting Phil for the radio. 

Techno unclasped Floof's booties and jacket while they drove, the small dog wagging his tail and attempting to seize Wilbur's scarf (again) until Wilbur scooped him into his lap and cooed; “You're such a good boy aren't you?”

Techno scoffed dramatically. “I have been betrayed by the one person I thought I could trust!” he leaned back and draped an arm across his face, hiding his grin as Wilbur shot back “Yes you did” with a matching grin.

“Alright, we're back” Phil announced as he pulled into the driveway beside Techno's car, popping the drivers-side door open and peering over the back of his seat. “Make sure to get all human and non-human beings into the house in an orderly fashion, take off your snow gear and head into the living room single-file.”

“Okay dad” Tommy said, bursting out of his door and instantly facing karma as his feet decided not to stay under him and he spilled onto his stomach with a very dignified oof.

Techno made it inside first, setting Floof on the floor and sitting down to pull off his boots and jacket. So many layers.

There was no right for winter gear to contain so many layers. He had a coat with an extra lining, thick boots, a fluffy hat (which he was definitely stealing), AND Phil had suggested he wear an extra layer under his regular clothes, which he had reluctantly done. 

He stole the armchair, flopping his legs across one arm and leaning his back on the other in order to achieve maximum inconvenience. Tommy faceplanted onto the couch and gave Wilbur a grin when the oldest of the siblings walked in. Wilbur quirked an eyebrow, walked straight to the couch and sat down on top of Tommy, making the latter squeal.

“Daaaaad! Wilbur just sat on me!” he called in the direction of the kitchen, where Phil had vanished after slipping around the corner mostly unnoticed.

“Suffer” was the only response, making Techno and Wilbur wheeze. 

“So are we having a movie night?” Wilbur checked, casually setting his elbow on the armrest as though he wasn't sitting on top of a squirming teenager.

“Yup! We all pick a movie and eat dinner in the living room.” 

“What're we eating? I'm withering away from starvation over here” Tommy called, resigning himself to his new position as an armchair.

Phil poked his head into the room with a grin. “Like the wonderful host I am I shall only serve my guests the highest cuisine: we're having frozen pizzas and/or macaroni and cheese!” 

Tommy suddenly rolled from the hips, knocking Wilbur to the ground with a cackle and folding himself into one corner of the couch. Wilbur gave a sincere smile and flopped on the other corner, pulling out his phone. 

Techno shifted position so he could rock back and forth, flapping one hand in front of his chest with the biggest grin Tommy had ever seen on him. Tommy casually grabbed a spare pillow and leaned back, taking aim for Techno's chest and cackling as the flapping hand knocked the pillow away before it made contact. Techno made eye contact and Tommy felt his heart stop in his chest.

Never challenge the blood god to a fight, no matter how petty. You will lose and he will stand laughing upon your corpse. This was a lesson Tommy learned the hard way, the battle only ending when Phil walked in to Techno pinning him to the carpet in a headlock and several pillows strewn across the room.

Wilbur was studiously ignoring them and biting back a smirk as Phil softly said “Techno... why”

In a heartbeat Techno had returned to his armchair and was looking at his phone like nothing had happened. “Why what?”

“You know what” Phil told him in The Dad Voice as he sat in the center of the sofa, grabbing the TV remote. “Has everyone picked a movie?” 

“Eeyup” Techno muttered, distracted by tapping his fingers in rhythm across his knees. 

“I have!” Wilbur announced, looking up from his phone. “Hey did you guys know that it's illegal to hunt whales in Oklahoma, which is a completely landlocked state?” 

“I did not know that” Phil said cheerfully, right as the oven beeped to announce pizza time. 

~

“Techno?” Wilbur asked softly about halfway through the third movie (Techno’s pick- Babe) when Tommy and Phil were both passed one on the couch. “Can I play with your hair?”

“Uh, shore” Techno slipped out of his armchair, sitting cross-legged in front of it and letting Wilbur sit behind him.  
He tilted his head down to let Wilbur slide long fingers through soft pink hair, leaning into his hand with a soft hum of content as Wilbur gently scratched along his scalp.

He let his eyes drift closed as Wilbur played with his hair, pulling it gently into a soft braid, biting his lip lightly in concentration as Techno hummed softly. Wilbur started humming a soft tune to himself, a half-finished song he was working on.

Techno drifted to sleep as Wilbur picked up a hair tie from the table beside him and used it to keep the braid together, giving Techno’s scalp one last scratch before slipping out of the chair and lifting three spare blankets from the basket next to the sofa, tucking the other three in before heading to Techno’s room to steal the bed.

~

Techno woke up curled up next to the armchair, Tommy draped across Phil's chest on the sofa, with Wilbur leaning on the doorway in his pajamas with a light smile on his lips. He raised a hand in a light wave and Wilbur waved back before heading into the kitchen, presumably for coffee and/or an airhorn to wake up the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos those are the only things in this world that give me serotonin I am begging- /j
> 
> Go find me and say hi on Tumblr if you want! I'm @noodles-07 over there too!


End file.
